Jobsite-renewable floor finish systems can be used to provide a high gloss, wet look finish on installed flooring materials such as wood flooring, linoleum, stone flooring, ceramic, Terrazzo, concrete, rubber tiles and sheeting, cork, and vinyl tiles and sheeting. The finish may be applied by coating the floor with successive thin coats. In some floor finish systems the finish employs a first layer or layers of an undercoat and with a further layer or layers of a wear-resistant topcoat. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0028621A1 describes a multilayer floor finish system having a readily strippable intermediate layer under a less strippable UV cured topcoat. Published PCT Application No. WO 98/11168 describes a radiation curable floor finish system that can optionally be applied atop a latex primer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,618 describes a peelable floor finish system having a release coating overlaid by a more durable coating. Once such finishes have become worn, soiled, lost gloss or are otherwise in need of replacement, the entire multilayer finish usually is removed and reapplied. Desirably this is carried out without subjecting the floor to potentially damaging removal methods such as sanding.
Other multilayer coatings include JFB Hart Coatings, Inc.'s HP Products line of polyurethane and epoxy primers and coatings, and Minuteman International, Inc.'s FIRST ROUND™ undercoat, FINAL FLOOR™ topcoat and aziridine crosslinker/catalyst.
Although not involving floors, various multilayer vehicular priming and paint systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,955, 5,225,248, 5,573,812, 5,578,345 and 5,580,610. Unlike floors, it generally is not necessary to walk on the primed vehicle surface between coats.